Undying Love Through the Stars
by JadeReyLove
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are Mated, and they travelled with Martha, Donna et Jack, in the Tardis, through time and space. Martha can no longer cope with the Rose's return and her relation with the Doctor. She will make every effort possible to separate them. But did she do it all alone or did she need help from someone? (More inside) (2n in the 'Forever and Always series')
1. Chapter 1 : A New Destination

**Undying Love Through the Stars**

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.

 **Summary :** Rose Tyler is back at the Doctor's side, and she can't be happier now. The Doctor and Rose are Mated, and they travelled with Martha, Donna et Jack, in the Tardis, through time and space.

Thanks to the Bad Wolf, Rose can stay with the Doctor, forever. They are happy, but unfortunately, a person wants to harm this happiness. Martha, who is in love with the Doctor, can no longer cope with the Rose's return and her relation with the Doctor. After several unsuccessful attempts to separate Rose and the Doctor, with twisted lies, the young medical student will have to find a foolproof plan to finally achieve her goal. She will make every effort possible to separate them, no matter the consequences, but a question arises: Did she do it all alone or did she need help from someone?

 **Author's note:** The sequel of the story: 'A Golden Miracle for a Rose'. Finally. ^^

Rose's outfit for this chapter is in the link on my profile.

Happy reading, guys!

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : A New Destination**

 _"So, where do we go now, Doc?" asked Jack, which brought Martha out of her thoughts._

 _"On to new adventures." He simply replied, with a big smile and lowering the lever in front of him._

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

Rose was looking at her Mate, the Doctor, with a tender smile on her face. He was dancing around the console, jumping everywhere, like a little child around a Christmas's tree. It was adorable to watch him, so happy. She was so happy to be back too. Jack was there, like the good old days, back when the Doctor still had his big ears and his black leather jacket. Donna was there too, her new friend. Certainly, she had just met her, but Rose could feel she could trust her and confide to Donna. However, she couldn't say the same about the medical student, Martha Jones.

Rose would have so wanted to get to know the brunette a little better, but it would take some time before winning Rose's trust. Because Rose didn't trust Martha. Not at all. Not after what she did to her. Rose needed time before trusting her. She met Martha yesterday, and the brunette had already lied to her several times. And just one time was enough to loose Rose's trust. All Martha needed to do was proving her loyalty, not to Rose, but to the Doctor. Because Martha was his companion, and she betrayed him yesterday. The Doctor didn't really forgive her for that. Like Rose, he needed time. He needed time to forgive Martha, and once again, like Rose, Martha needed to win the Doctor's trust. Because, the very first words that Martha said to Rose was lies. Lies that nearly cost the relationship that Rose had with the Doctor.

Maybe one day, Rose will forgive her completely. On one hand, Rose understood Martha's lies. Yes, she understood. Because Rose knew that Martha was very much in love with the Doctor. Rose was not blind, and she had seen how Martha watched the Doctor. It was so obvious. And Martha's lies had only proved Rose's theory.

These lies were uttered by an idiot ... a idiot in love. When someone is in love, this person can do some pretty stupid things ... even dangerous things. Like watching into the heart of the Tardis to return in the middle of a battle between humans and the Daleks, for example.

Rose knew what she had done that day was dangerous and unconscious. But the one hand, this risk-taking had saved the Doctor and the world that day. And it's also because to this foolish act that Rose could stay with her Doctor, forever ... thanks to the Bad Wolf.

Rose smiled, and two arms around her waist brought Rose out of her thoughts.

She turned slowly and she found herself face to face with her Mate, with a beautiful smile on his face. He gently kissed the nose of beautiful blond and said to her:

"Hey, it's you who will choose where we go today. As a gift because you're back."

"Me too, I 'm back, and I don't have the right to have gift from you, Doc?" asked Jack's voice, next to them.

They turned towards him, Doctor managed to let one of his arm around his Mate, unwilling to break any physical contact with her and they saw that Jack was wearing a smirk on his face.

"Yes, but you didn't get stuck in a parallel world for five long years." replied Rose, with the same kind of smile on her face.

"Exactly." added the Doctor. "Plus, you're not my Mate, so you are the second one in the list of demands."

Jack widened his eyes wide at the word 'Mate'. Jack opened his mouth, but immediately closed it when he saw the Doctor taking Rose's hand and dragging her around the console. Jack turned towards Donna to see the reaction she might have had but apparently, Donna and Martha hadn't heard the Doctor's words. Suddenly, Jack walked over to Donna and Martha and quietly asked them:

"Did you hear that?"

Martha didn't even bother to look at him or respond. She was looking at an empty spot, a concentration expression on her face, as if she was working on a mathematical exercise.

As for Donna, she looked at him strangely, wondering what he was talking about.

"Hear what?" she asked, in the same tone as Jack.

"The Doctor. He said that Rose was his…"

"Here we are! Right planet, right time ... and what a great choice, Rose. This planet is just magnificent at that time if the year. Come on!" they heard the Doctor say, leaving the Tardis, hand in hand with Rose. Jack turned towards Donna and continued:

"We'll talk about it later. For now, we will visit a new planet ... Miss Noble." he said, offering his arm to the redhead.

Donna willingly accepted with a huge smile on her face. They began to move toward the door of the Tardis, but they saw that Martha wasn't by their sides. They turned toward her. She was still sitting on the captain's chair, fixing an invisible point.

"Martha, are you coming?" asked Donna, lightly tapping the ground with her foot, a little annoyed by Martha's behaviour, once again.

Donna liked Martha, she had known her for a few months and she became a very good friend to her. But the behaviour of Marha since Rose had returned from the parallel universe was really annoying, and Donna was a little bit upset by that. It was absolutely necessary for Martha to understand that she had no chance with the Doctor. And especially that Rose was back now. Donna was torn between two emotions about Martha: on one side, Martha irritated her about her jealous teenage behaviour, but on the other hand, Donna felt sorry for her, because she could see that her friend was suffering from this situation. Donna knew how it felt when someone you were in love with didn't love you back; and Donna was worried for Martha, because one sided love could mentally destroy someone.

But that wasn't an excuse for her behaviour against Rose, because she could have very well act in a mature way and with dignity. But unfortunately, Martha had reacts much too early, without thinking, and because of his excessive hurry, three people suffered yesterday. Rose, the Doctor and Martha had suffered because of Martha's selfishness.

Martha looked up and replied:

"Yes, I'm coming. I'm going to put a vest; I'm getting a little chill. I'll be here in a minute, I'll join you outside."

Donna frowned but said nothing more. Jack walked towards the door, pulling Donna with him, without a word to Martha. They left the Tardis, leaving her alone in the control room.

She was totally lost in her thoughts.

Donna hadn't heard the Doctor's words, but Martha heard them, all too well. And these words were repeating in a loop in her head since she had heard them.

Mate? What did he mean by that? Mate? Was it a figure of speech? It had to be.

After all, a mate an undefined concept. A mate was someone with whom you felt closest to? Is it not? As a best friend? An harmony between two people. That's what he meant. It had to be. The Doctor said that Rose was his mate in the sense that their relationship had evolved in the right direction, and that their friendship was not broken because of her. Nothing more. She was his mate, as a best friend ... or maybe more.

No! Nothing more, he couldn't. Rose was not his mate, not this kind of mate. In fact, a mate, soulmate didn't really exist, it was just an invention. There was no such thing. This concept existed for romantic people ... and cheesy people. So cheesy than it was kinda ridiculous to think about you lover as your soulmate.

No, Rose and the Doctor have a perfect compatibility in their friendship and they were predestined to meet and be friends, even best friends if they want, but nothing more. This is what he meant. And that, Martha could cope with that.

Being mate in friendship, it was a beautiful thing and Martha could cope with that.

But if otherwise, he had evoked compatibility between them, not friendly, but in love … and sexually … then, Martha couldn't cope with the idea of the Doctor was seeing Rose as his mate. Just the thought of the Doctor having deep feelings or a natural affinity, involving love and sex with Rose, was revolting and disgusting.

They didn't belong with each others. They are complete opposites. He was so beautiful, so smart, funny, charismatic and mysterious and so much more. And Rose was ... the opposite of all that. How could they be mate while they were so different? This idea was so ridiculous for Martha and she laughed, alone, sitting in the control room.

However, Martha thought she was perfect for the Doctor. She was all he was too: she was beautiful, funny; she even was a doctor herself. So, if between Rose and Martha, one of the two must be the soul mate of the Doctor, it was her, not Rose.

Anyway, they were on a new planet today. And it was time to put her plan in execution, the perfect time to set her plan in motion. And she smiled at the thought. She really hoped that this time, her plan will work. And if everything went well with her plan, the Doctor would soon belong to her. Goodbye Rose Tyler. Goodbye soul mate.

She rose from the seat, and went to her bedroom to take a vest. She went out to join the others who were waiting for her outside.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

 **Finally !  
First chapter of the sequel of the story: 'A Golden Miracle for a Rose'.  
I'm sorry about the wait. And I know, the chapter is short but this chapter is just the opening.  
The others chapters will be longer that this one, don't worry.  
I can't wait for you to read what I'm writing right now, I hope you will like it.  
Please, feel free to review this first chapter and tell me what you think.  
And like always, again, I also hope I didn't do a lot of mistakes!  
But if you used to read my first story, you guys are used to it. Haha  
Good night everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Lahulla

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.

 **Author's note:**

Rose's outfit for this chapter is in the link on my profile.

Happy reading, guys!

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Lahulla**

Martha went out to join the others who were waiting for her outside. She closed the Tardis's door and saw Donna and Jack, looking everywhere around them and the Doctor beside Rose … of course, beside _her_. She rolled her eyes and walked towards them. When the Doctor saw her, and turned his head and began his speech about this new place.

"Welcome to Lahulla" said the Doctor, grinning and looking at the city. His left arm was around Rose's shoulder and she was leaning against him, smiling as well. "Like I said to you, what a great choice Rose. This planet is beautiful at the time of the year. Like you can see, the sky is purple and filled with magenta and white clouds. And even if we are the day, you can clearly see all the stars and planets around Lahulla. Look!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger at the sky. "Go that way, turn left and keep going for um … oh I don't know … about nine thousand years and then, you'll reach the Earth. Anyway, what I was talking about? Oh right, the sky!" he cleared his throat and continued: "At night, the sky turned black, like on Earth, but we also can see the clouds because they all turned pink. It's beautiful and this planet is considered like one of the most romantic planet of the universe." he finished, looking at Rose and kissed her on the forehead.

It was so good to travel with Rose again. He had missed that. He had missed her so much, her hand is his. But she was back now. He smiled just by the thoughts of travelling with her, his Mate, and his friends, everywhere in the universe. Everything was perfect and for the first time in a long time, he was finally really and truly happy.

He took her hand and walked towards the city with her, still talking to her about the city and the sky, not even bothering to know if the others were following them or not. Donna and Jack smiled, seeing the Doctor distracted by Rose's presence.

Martha looked at Donna and Jack with a dark look, disgusted by the fact that the two persons she considered like her friends wanted her to be unhappy and sad, because she knew that they wanted Rose and the Doctor to be together. That was disgusting. She was feeling betrayed by them.

She sighed angrily and started to follow the Doctor and Rose, not wanting them to be too far away from her sight.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

It had been a wonderful day. They spent their day shopping, despite Jack and the Doctor's pouts but Rose was really happy about it because she really needed new clothes. She didn't want to wear jeans and hoodies anymore, she was a woman now, and not a teenager anymore. Now, her looks was more mature, she liked beautiful dresses, skirts or pants with classy vests and coats. Her tastes in clothes definitely improved those last five years, when she was in the parallel universe; she learnt how to dress correctly. Being rich in this universe really helped to find herself as a woman and find the kind of clothes she really wanted to wear (and not forced to wear jeans and hoodies because of a lack of money.). She always wanted to wear dresses but her mother couldn't afford to buy expensive clothes.

They tried the food of the planet, and they visited museums and discovered the history of Lahullian.

Everyone had fun today, even Martha who really enjoyed the museums and the shopping. She tried her best to not watch Rose and the Doctor, but it was so hard to not look at them. It's like they were everywhere. But despite that, she really enjoyed the day on this planet, even if the choice of the planet was Rose's idea.

"God, I hate how the day goes by so fast. I can't believe it's already the night." Jack said sadly.

"I'm agreeing with you, but look at the sky, Jack." Said Rose with a big smile. She had never seen a sky like that before, it was so beautiful. The Doctor was watching her, wanted to see her expression on her face. And a smile appeared on the Doctor's face because this expression on Rose's face was his personal favourite. Everytime he was seeing this expression on her face, he could see why he had fell in love with her: because she had this hunger of travelling and discovering new planets, new species and new skies, just like him.

They were the same, and this made him even more proud because she was his Mate now. His Mate had the same love, the same passion as him.

Rose looked at the Doctor and smiled when she saw his expression, full of love and tenderness.

"I don't want this perfect day to end, Doctor." she admitted to him.

"We still have all night to have fun, melamin - _my love_." He replied with a huge smile and kissed her on her forehead. "What about a lounge bar, so we can relax and drink cocktails? Apparently, this planet had best cocktails in the universe, and I don't know about you, but I really want to try some of them."

"Oh, that's a great idea. My feet and my legs are in pain right now; we walked way too much today. Between all the museums and the shopping, I could use a drink … just to forget the pain." Donna said, with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." agreed Jack, putting his arm around Donna's shoulder.

They turned their heads towards Martha, who was the only silent person. She rolled her eyes and said:

"Yeah, sure, why not."

After everything happened to her, a drink was a good idea. Maybe a few drinks were good ideas. She needed, even just for a night, to forget that Rose was back and that all her chances with the Doctor were ruined by her. She needed to forget about the Doctor who knew about what she did and said to Rose. She needed to forget about Rose and Doctor's clothes on the floor in Rose's bedroom and the feeling of heart breaking into millions pieces.

\- DW -

They entered the lounge bar, which was almost full. But they found a table and all sat down. Martha tried to sit beside the Doctor but Rose and Donna were faster. Well, Rose was oblivious about Martha's intention, but Donna, on the other hand, did it on purpose. She didn't want more drama, especially tonight. She wanted to have fun, relax and drink the best cocktails in the universe.

They ordered their drinks, and waited while talking about their day. The Doctor had his arm around Rose's waist, and was talking to her in her ear. They were sitting very close to each others. Martha was frowning while she was watching them on the other side of the table. Apparently, the Doctor said something funny to her because Rose was laughing. Martha rolled her eyes, and tried not to think about the fact that she was the one who was supposed to be in Rose's place. Unfair, totally unfair.

When the Doctor kissed tenderly Rose's ear, Martha growled; sickened by the amount of affection that was being displayed in front of her. She had only one desire, right now: get the hell out of here. She rose from her chair and excused herself:

"I had to go to the toilet"

Only Jack answered her by a nod and quickly continued the conservation he had with Donna. She watched the Doctor and Rose one last time and ran towards the toilet. Of course, they didn't care at all; well, Rose didn't care. Her only preoccupation was to steal the Doctor's intention. And her poor Doctor was under Rose's spell … he was totally unaware about the fact that Rose was manipulating him, and Martha knew Rose was trying to make the Doctor forgot about her. And she needed to do something before she succeeds. But all she had for now, was the beginning of a plan and the Doctor's boxer in her pocket (just in case she needed to put her plan in execution if they were outside the Tardis.). She sighed angrily and entered the public toilet.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

Half an hour later, they were all laughing, talking, having a good time, and drinking theirs cocktails.

"So, how's your cocktail, melamin? _–my love_?" asked the Doctor to Rose.

"Delicious! Want to try?" she asked, offering her glass. The Doctor took it and tasted the Rose's cocktail.

"Hmm, not bad at all. But you know what? I think I know how I can improve the recipe." He said with a little smirk.

"Really, and how?" she asked, with the same little smirk on her face.

The Doctor whispered to her ear, causing her to shiver.

" _Sina nai sila naa ten'._ _Ar' cuamin ondo lapse nae … Uma, Tanya dagor ula_ _ascarerea_.- This cocktail on your body. And my tongue licking it … yep, that's definitely an improvement."

Rosefelt a flush of excitement, and her cheeks reddened. Even if he had whispered this sentence, she was glad he'd said it in _Gallifreyan_ _._ She turned her head to see if Jack or Donna were looking at them. Of course, they were still talking to each others. But something was bothering her … Martha wasn't here.

"Doctor ? Did Martha come back from the toilet?" She asked.

"Umm, no. I don't think so … but isn't that normal? You, human took a lot of time in that place?" she answered, drinking his banana cocktail.

"Doctor, I'm serious. She didn't come back. It was like … a half an hour ago. Maybe she fainted … maybe she was abducted … maybe something happened to her. Maybe …"

"Calm down, melamin – _my love_ " he said softly, putting one hand on her cheek. "If you're worried about Martha, we can go to see if everything is alright. Come on." He took her hand and rose from their chairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jack asked, with a huge grin on his face. The Doctor rolled his eyes and said:

"You're always thinking about that, right?"

"It doesn't hurt … quite the opposite." Jack answered, winking at him while Donna was laughing.

"Anyway, Martha didn't come back from the toilet. We are just checking if everything is all right." He said before leaving with Rose, towards the toilet.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

The Doctor and Rose arrived in front on the toilet's door, and they were about to open the door when Martha appeared and bumped into the Doctor.

"Martha! What the …" exclaimed the Doctor. He stopped talking when he saw that Martha took of the advantage the situation and stayed very close to him. He released Rose's hand and put his hands on Martha's shoulders and pushed her away from him. Martha frowned and said:

"What? Why are you here … with her?" she asked, looking at Rose with a dark look. "She didn't know how to find the toilet by herself?" She couldn't stop herself.

The Doctor His fists were clenched tightly, like his jaw, and his eyes were dark. But he relaxed when he felt his Mate's hand on his arm. Rose felt his anger, and decided to calm him.

' _Let it go, it's ok. It's still very new for her; she need time to accept us. Just relax, I can handle her, melamin –my love'_ said Rose, in his mind. He took a long and deep breath and took his Mate's hand and looked at Martha with dark eyes.

"We came because we were worried about you. What did you take so long in there?"

' _Worried about me, my ass.'_ thought Martha.

"It's not your business what I was doing in there." She harshly answered to Rose, but when she was the Doctor's eyes darkened even more, Martha rolled her eyes and leaved them alone and walked towards Donna and Jack at the table, a smirk on her face.

The Doctor and Rose watched her leave.

"I'm sorry" said the Doctor.

"For what? Stop apologizing when _you have nothing to apologize for, Theta_."

"Yes, I have to apologize for Martha's behaviour and the way she is talking to you".

Rose smiled and placed her hands on his chest, over his two hearts and looked him in ancient and beautiful brown eyes:

"I'm okay with that. She will be okay very soon; it's just a matter of time. Just … give her this time to adjust herself about this new situation."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips and whispered in her ear:

"Come on … we have the best cocktails in the universe to finish."

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

 **Here's the second chapter, guys!**

 **OMG I'm sorry about the wait guys. I'm inexcusable! It's been a long time, I know, but my life was crazy. I just start to learn my future job, and to be honest, I was kinda stuck with the future of this story. I had multiples ideas, and I couldn't choose which one I wanted to write. But I'm good now, I know which story I will write and I'm so excited about the future of this story; I really hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 **But don't worry, I'm back in track. I'm back now! Yeah!**

 **And ATTENTION PLEASE** **: I'm searching for a beta reader ! Finally! I know I should ask that a long ago, but I didn't have the nerve to ask … but whatever, here I am, asking for a beta reader.**

 **So yep, I need a beta reader, you know … someone who read and edit my chapters (checking for mistakes and all that) before I uploaded it. Because (I think people knows it now but I'm gonna say it again) I'm French and English is not my first language, even if start to be comfortable with the language,**

 **I do a lot of mistakes and my phrasing and choice of words is off sometimes and I can do mistakes without even realised it.**

 **And** **I'm tired to apologize** **everytime at the end of my chapter because of my mistakes. So, if someone is interested by my offer to correct my chapters, please tell me by Private Messaging (** _ **Please, write Beta Reader as a title, it will be more simple for me).**_

 **Thank you very much ;)**

 **AND HAPPY NEW YEAR ! I hope you will have a fantastic year!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Good & Bad Cooking - Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.

 **Author's note:**

Rose's outfit for this chapter is in the link on my profile.

Happy reading, guys!

* * *

 **\- DW -**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Good & Bad Cooking - Part 1**

Rose watched the Doctor as he stood at the console, staring at the screen and hitting random buttons, from her spot on the captain's chair. Donna, Jack and Martha had gone to bed, leaving them alone on the console room.

She had a little smile on her face as she remembered the day they had on Lahulla. The cocktails, the beautiful sky, and the even more gorgeous planet made the already perfect day better. God those cocktails were delicious. She promised herself in the future to make the Doctor come back on this planet in the future, just to taste those utterly delicious cocktails again.

"That was perfect, Doctor." She said softly as she got up and moved over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she felt a happy wave from him through their bond. He turned and just smiled at her, his eyes were sparkling with affection and love.

"Ni mela ce - _I love you_ " he murmured, stroking her cheek. She blushed under his intense gaze and smiled.

"Ni mela ce lye, Theta. _\- I love you too_ , Theta."

He gave her a little kiss on her lips and said, "I was thinking, to finish this perfect day and night, that maybe, we could, well, you know," The Doctor slightly stuttered at the end of his sentence.

"Oh yes, I know," She replied as she leaned in, kissing him softly. His arms wound around her waist as he kissed back. They kissed for several minutes in the middle of the console room, moaning and running their hands down the others' body. Suddenly, he pulled away from her and grabbed her hand and with a slight tug, he guided her to the hallway entrance, smiling as they both broke into a run towards their bedroom.

* * *

 **\- DW -**

* * *

The next morning, the Doctor woke up with a weird feeling. It was cold everywhere. It was cold beside him, he himself was cold, even the air that surrounded him was cold. He froze as he felt his hearts clenching terribly. His mind wouldn't stop racing as horrible thoughts came swimming through his head, his throat tightened at some of them.

Did he dream Rose coming back in this universe, or about their Mating? Did he dream about Lahulla and the cocktails, and about the night they had spent together? Maybe. That was possible, very possible.

He was so alone and heartbroken that he dreamed about the love of his life coming back to his arms and brightening his dark life once again just for a couple days. He couldn't believe that everything he thought real was just a dream, his imagination, a piece of his wicked, old, tired mind. If Rose's return was in fact a dream, he wanted to fall asleep and never wake up, ever.

But when he lowered his eyes to the ground, he saw something that warmed his hearts and a huge smile appeared on his face. He was relieved that what he saw on the floor was proof Rose was back for a pink bra was lying there, with the rest of her clothes tangled up with his.

He closed his eyes and remembered last night. Yes! He could feel how real last night was, and how everything that happened those last two days was very real. His smile became bigger when he remembered last night, how he slowly undressed her, starting with the extremely complicated contraption humans called a bra coming off with his teeth. He remembered her laugh, her moans and her screams of pleasure, which were beautiful music to his ears. He remembered her falling asleep in his arms after their intense 'dance', a soft smile of satisfaction and bliss on her face. He remembered stroking her hair and watching her for hours, like she the most precious thing in the universe and to him she was. She was his everything, his world, his very reason for living, his oxygen. She was his and his only, his Mate and the only Mate he would ever take.

He smiled and quickly got up and walked over to the closet to get dressed, ready to start a new day with his Rose, his friends, his TARDIS, and the Universe at his fingertips.

* * *

 **\- DW -**

* * *

He entered the kitchen and saw Martha sitting at the table and chatting with Donna. Rose was cooking breakfast across the room.

"Good morning, Space Man," Donna greeted him as he walked in the door.

"Hey, Donna," He replied to her with a smile. He looked at Martha and greeted politely, "Good morning, Martha."

"Morning, Doctor," She replied with a small smile. At least her Doctor was still talking to her, even after the event that occurred shortly after Rose's return. She knew at this moment that the Doctor was not lost to her. He spoke to her this morning and did not seem to ignore her, so he forgave her, right? Of course he did, he was just unaware about his feelings for her at the moment, but she knew he will eventually love her like she loves him. The only reason why he was oblivious about his feelings for her was Rose. Before she returned, Martha and the Doctor were happy! She kissed him in her bedroom and he kissed her back for God's sake! He didn't push her away and he didn't do anything to contradict what she was doing! He kissed her back and that was her proof there was something more than friendship between them. The only reason why he didn't come back to her was Rose. Rose came back from the parallel universe and now he was stuck with the blond chav from the Estates who thought she owned the Doctor. But Rose didn't belong to this universe, not anymore. Not only that, but her return seemed to cause pain to everyone.

Painful to her, because Rose stole him from her. This blonde had the nerve to come back and steal her man away from her. Seeing those two together was the worst pain she had ever felt, and Martha promised she was going to make her pay.

Painful to the Doctor because all this time, since he lost Rose, he mourned her and the day he started to finally move on she came back, and she hurt him. Again, because Martha knew he felt stuck in this relationship with Rose. He didn't know how to tell her that he had move on. But Martha knew how to do it. Martha knew how to finally free her Doctor from Rose's claws, and the sooner she did it the better.

Martha watched as the Doctor moved over to Rose, who was cooking at the stove. Yes, it seemed the sooner she could free her Doctor the better it would be for the both of them.

The Doctor stood behind Rose and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck and shoulders with light, teasing butterfly kisses. She gasped and tilted her head back as the pleasure shot through her body, responding to his sweet teasing.

"Quel amrun, melamin – _Good morning, my love_ ," He softly whispered in her ear, and kissing her once again on her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Quel amrun, melamin – _Good morning, my love_ ," she whispered back.

"So what are you cooking? It smell delicious," He purred into her ear.

"Oh come on, you didn't guess just by the scent?" She teased him as she turned to face him. She quickly pecked his lips and answered, "Banana pancakes with honey, your favourite."

"Hmm," he moaned and said with a grin, "Rose Tyler, you know how to make a man happy. You know I can't avoid your banana pancakes. Rassilon, I miss watching you cook. You always has a smile when you cook that could light up the whole room."

"Well, I love cooking. But you know what?" She draped her arms around his shoulders lightly, his own still around her waist.

"What?" he replied before kissing her nose.

"What I prefer is cooking for you. Seeing your expression when you taste what I cook for you is the best part."

"And I love eating what you're cooking for me. You're an amazing chef, Rose. You're gifted. Actually, I'm started to wondering if there is anything you're not good at. Rassilon, you're perfect, my love." He leaned down to kiss her again with slight pressure.

"Well if you like that, I'm sure you're will love another recipe I have especially for you. And it involves more bananas and honey," she said, a little smile on her face, her tongue sticking out teasingly between her teeth.

"Well, you could do it tomorrow morning," She saw the eagerness in his eyes and couldn't help but think how adorable he looked.

"Well, actually it's a recipe that only you and I can eat," She whispered to him, smiling seductively up at him.

"What, why?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows then tilted his head, studying her face and quickly understood the meaning of her words. "Oh, you're not talking about a recipe, like a real recipe, are you, you insatiable minx? Well, in that case Rose Tyler, I can't wait to taste this one then." He replied with a huge grin and a suggestive wink.

Martha rolled her eyes, getting sick of their acts of romance, which were always in front of her of course. She was sure Rose was doing that on purpose.

"Anyway," she turned out of his arms and finished the banana pancakes. She put everything on a plate and handed it to the Doctor. She smiled at the Doctor as he went and put the plate of fluffy, golden pancakes in the middle of the table. Rose looked over at the table to see Jack had joined Martha and Donna at the table.

"Hmm, those pancakes smell delicious, Rosie. Just like how you used to make them." said Jack.

"Thank you, Jack. Come on now, don't be shy. Enjoy your breakfast, guys." She said happily. Seeing that happy expression on her face warmed Doctor's hearts. He kissed her cheek and sat down next to Jack. She giggled and sat down next to him as they all started to eat the delicious pancakes Rose had made for them.

"So? I'm waiting for the verdict?" Rose asked.

"They are amazing, melamin –my love." Replied the Doctor before putting another piece of his pancake into his mouth.

"These are delicious, Rosie!" Jack replied with a huge grin. "It's been a long time since I've eaten something that good for breakfast. Usually, I eat cold pizza from last night if I'm lucky."

Donna made a face but answered the earlier question Rose asked, "Your pancakes are amazing, Rose."

Rose turned her head and waited for Martha's verdict. Rose has a little faith she could made Martha like her with her cooking abilities, but when she saw Martha's pancake barely touched, she swallowed a sigh.

"I don't like it," Martha stated simply.

The Doctor looked at Martha with a hard look and looked at her plate. He sighed and said, "You barely touched your pancake. You ate what, one bite? Try to eat more."

"Doctor, I told you. I don't like it … I don't even like the smell."

"I thought you liked banana." Replied the Doctor, raising one of his eyebrows. Rose could feel through their bond that he was trying to stay calm. She put her hand on his thigh to calm him a bit more.

"Yes, I love banana, but I hate honey. The honey ruined everything." She angrily replied. Her mouth said 'Honey ruined everything', but what she really wanted to say was 'Rose ruined everything'. But she didn't want to say that out loud, not in front of everyone.

"Martha, do you want me to cook you something else?" Rose asked with a gentle tone, "Maybe banana pancakes without honey. What do you think about that?" She added with a little smile. She really wanted Martha to like her, and she knew she will succeed one day. She just needed to be patient with her.

Martha frowned and harshly replied, "No, let it go. I would rather do it myself. You know, if you want something done right, do it yourself," With that, Martha got up and walked towards the kitchen stove.

"Martha!" said the Doctor angrily but Rose took his hand.

"It's okay, Doctor. It's okay," She said with a little smile. "As long as you love my pancakes, I don't mind."

"You're right, and I do love your pancakes." He said with a grin, Martha's outburst already long forgotten. He looked at Donna and Jack and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. "By the way, I almost forgot to tell you how much I love your new style." He said, eyeing her dress. "Dresses really suit your body, melamin – my love. You're beautiful. And you know what else? Dresses allow for easy access." he gently purred into her ear.

"Oh, thank you. Being in the parallel universe helped me to found my new style. No more jeans and no more hoodies. I love dresses, so why not wear them? Plus, the dresses I bought yesterday on Lahulla are so beautiful and some of them are more on the classy side. Promise we will go to that planet again, please! And maybe then you can test out how easily dresses allow for access to certain places." Rose added the last part in a seductive whisper.

"Sure, anything for you, melamin – _my love_." He replied.

* * *

 **\- DW -**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for the wait, those two weeks were crazy. I needed to do a lot of things for my future, like meetings and all that. So, I was busy, but here's the third chapter.**

 **Pure fluff in this chapter, but I want them to have a lot of fluffy moments before the angst coming up. Yes guys … the angst … Don't hurt me, haha!**

 **Thanks to my beta reader: Kristik McCrimmon.**

 **Look on my profile, there is a poll. Please, vote. Thank you very much. I need your help on this, because I'm lost. :)**

 **And write a little review, always made me happy.**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 : Good & Bad Cooking - Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.

 **Author's note:**

Rose's outfit for this chapter is in the link on my profile.

Happy reading, guys!

* * *

 **\- DW -**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Good & Bad Cooking - Part 2**

After an awkward breakfast, the TARDIS occupants all set off to do their own activities. The Doctor was working away under the console while occasionally shouting Gallifreyan curses, Donna and Jack were watching a movie in the media room, Martha was reading in the library, and Rose was looking for the medical student.

Rose wanted to talk to her, not about what happened this morning during the breakfast, but she wanted to ask her something to hopefully clear some things up and ease the tension between them. Rose wanted to be friends with her, even if Martha hated her right now, but she knew deep down that this situation will not last very long. And hopefully her little idea was going to change that.

She arrived at the library and saw Martha was lying on the couch. She was so absorbed by the book she was reading, she didn't hear Rose had entered. Rose cleared her throat lightly to announce her presence, which made the brunette jumped in surprise. When she saw Rose, a big frown appeared on her face.

"God, you could have knocked, you scared me!" She shouted angrily at Rose. She sighed and closed her book while adding, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Martha. I didn't mean to scare you." Rose replied with an honest apology.

Martha rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah sure, whatever. Are you here to say something to me or is that amusing for you to scare me?" Rose sighed, it would more difficult that she had expected. God, she hoped her little plan will make everything better between them.

"Tonight for dinner, I was going to cook the starter and the main course. And it's already a lot of work so I was wondering if you wanted to cook the dessert?"

Martha raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you sure you don't want to do it? You're the TARDIS's chef, right?" she shot back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Martha, I'm just asking you do make the dessert, please drop the sarcasm," she replied in a hurt tone. "Listen, I want to make things right between us and I would like for us to be friends." She continued while sitting beside Martha. "I know what you feel about the Doctor, and we both know this is the reason why you're brushing me off like I'm nothing, but I just want you to be my friend so we can travel together with the Doctor without the hate. I know what I'm asking you is hard for you, believe me, I know. But, I'm sure that one day, we will become friends and when this day will come, it will be the day when you feelings for the Doctor will turn into those for a best friend." Rose smiled softly at the student.

Martha was looking at her with a weird expression on her face, and then a smile appeared on her face.

"So, what are you cooking for tonight?" Martha asked.

"Well, for the starter, I was going to cook something quite simple, just mini smoked salmon soufflés for everyone," she answered with a smile, happy that Martha was finally talking to her and not shouting at her. "And for the main course, I was going to make spiced cod with quinoa salad. What do you think?"

"I don't like quinoa salad," She replied quickly.

"Okay, well what do you want with the spiced cod then?"

"I like sweet potatoes, so why not mashed sweet potatoes."

"Great, perfect! The Doctor and I love sweet potatoes too, and I know Jack doesn't mind them. I hope Donna loves them as well. I'll ask her in a little bit." She smiled and rose from her seat. She was about to leave the library but she turned away and asked, "By the way … what are you planning to do for the dessert?"

"It's a surprise." Martha replied with a smile.

"Okay, great, can't wait to taste it." She said with another smile and turned to leave the library.

"Yeah right," She waited until she was sure Rose couldn't hear her and let her smile drop from her face and added to no one but herself, "stupid chav."

She rose from the couch and started to think of what she could make for the dessert. Finally, with this opportunity, she could show to the Doctor that she was better than Rose, even in cooking.

What kind of cake she could do? Chocolate? No, not chocolate, too predictable, simple and easy. She would not impress the Doctor with a chocolate cake, cookies or even bananas pancakes with honey. She rolled her eyes and let out a huff. Using bananas was the more simple way to win the Doctor's hearts, and Rose knew that, of course she did. She just used bananas this morning, and she won a little bit of the Doctor's hearts. But enough is enough.

Rose will not win this battle, no! Not this one. She picked up a cook book off of one of the many shelves in the library and started to search for the better way to win this battle, and especially, win the Doctor's hearts.

* * *

 **\- DW -**

* * *

Rose entered in the console room and she saw the Doctor pressing various buttons, switches and flipping levers with a soft smile on his face. He turned his head when he heard her footsteps getting closer and said with open arms, "Come here, you,"

Rose smile and dashed towards him for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and his face burst into a huge grin. He loved having her in his arms where she belongs, where he knew she was safe. She looked up at him and her heart skipped a beat as she saw the sparkle in his eyes that was only ever there when he was looking at her. She couldn't resist and told him, "You make me so happy, Theta. I can't believe I'm back, I can't believe I'm in your arms as your Mate. All this time in the parallel universe I thought I lost you forever, all those time I cried because I thought I would never see your face, your eyes, or your smile ever again. You have no idea how happy I am right now, because for years I lived in such despair, wishing every day to find a way to come back and be at your side. And today, I'm living in the TARDIS with you, I'm travelling with you, I'm Mated to you, I'm in love with you. And all of this worth the pain that I felt for years because if my reward was what I have today, I would do it all over again. I would live those years in the parallel universe and cry every single night because I know that at the end, I will be with you."

The Doctor had tears in his eyes and he could feel his hearts beating so hard that he was afraid they were going to beat out of his chest at Rose's speech. His Rose, his Mate, just admitted to him how she was heartbroken back when she was in the parallel universe. But now, she was happy. His Mate was happy. He made her happy, the old and mad man in a blue box was making the most beautiful and remarkable woman in the universe happy.

"Oh, Rose, my Rose. I think that you have no idea how much you make me happy. Rassilon, melamin. –my love." He said, staring deep into her eyes and cupping her cheeks with both of his hands. "More than you could possibly know."

"I'm glad." She said with a little smile. "If you're happy, then I'm happy. What a beautiful, full circle".

"By the way, I wanted to say sorry about Martha," He started to say.

"No, stop right there." She interrupted him, putting a finger on his very soft lips. His smile, hearing that thought in her mind through their bond. She rolled her eyes playfully and continued, "I talked to her in the library a few minutes ago, and I explained to her that I want to be friends with her and I will do anything to make that happened. So, I asked her to do the dessert for dinner tonight and she accepted. I don't know what, she said it was surprise, but I'm sure it will be delicious."

He smiled at her, pride seeping through his facial features and told her, "I'm glad to hear that, melamin. Very glad, in fact. I can't wait for you two to become friends and put everything that happened behind us." He said, kissing her lips gently and showing her just how soft his lips were.

* * *

 **\- DW -**

* * *

"Whoa, Rosie! That was delicious. I'm glad you remembered that we loved them back when the three of us were just our own 'Team TARDIS'", Said Jack. "I can't wait for the dessert. What did you make, Rosie?"

Rose looked at Martha and smiled at her. "Well, the dessert was not made by me, but by Martha. I asked her after breakfast to do it. So Martha," she turned towards the brunette. "What did you prepare, chef?"

Martha fought the desire to roll her eyes. God, why did Rose have to try so hard if she wasn't going to get anywhere? Martha put a fake smile on her face and said to the table, "Well, I made a crumble."

"Oh, brilliant! I love crumble!" Exclaimed the Doctor, grinning.

She rose from her seat, a huge smile on her face. Oh yes, she will definitely win this battle. She came back a few minutes later and put the crumble in the middle of the table. She served parts of the crumble in plates and handed it to everyone around the table.

Rose smiled and started to eat the crumble. She froze when she recognize the fruit Martha used for this crumble. She dropped her spoon and exclaimed, "Doctor, no!"

But it was too late, the Doctor had already eaten a piece of his crumble and his face was indescribable. But she could feel through their bond that he was fighting the urge to scream or throw up. She couldn't believe Martha did that, she knew that the Doctor despised pears more than Daleks, right? Maybe Rose should've remind her never to give the Doctor pears, ever!

* * *

 **\- DW -**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Here's the fourth chapter.**

 **Pure fluff in this chapter, again. And fluffy moments again for the next chapter, but what can I say? I love fluffy moments between 10 and Rose. And then … angsty time !**

 **Thanks a lot to my beta reader: Kristik McCrimmon.**

 **Look on my profile, there is a poll. You can still vote (even if the answer is quite clear x) ). Thank you very much for voting guys, thanks for your help, means a lot. :)**

 **Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter always made me happy.**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 : A Night in the TARDIS

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.

 **Author's note:**

Rose's outfit for this chapter is in the link on my profile.

Happy reading, guys!

* * *

 **\- DW -**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Night in the TARDIS

"I thought that was an apple crumble, Rose." He said, with a horrid look on his face. "Now, I have this horrible taste in my mouth, and I'm pretty sure it's never going to fade. Pears are pure evil, Rose. Evil, I'm telling you!"

They were both in the media room, snuggling on the couch. Rose had been trying to calm him for an hour now, yet he was still rambling about eating a pear crumble. Rose knew how much he despised pears, and she was with him on this one. Those fruits were disgusting but she didn't hate them like the Doctor hated them. Despite the fact that the Doctor was in shock right now, she couldn't help but hide a smile. The Doctor, The Oncoming Storm, a Time Lord, one of the oldest and powerful beings in the universe was curled up against her, moaning because he had eaten a pear. He was so cute but still, her poor Doctor was in shock and he needed her.

"Ni sinta, Theta. Ar' rath ten' hiraetha. _\- I know, Theta. And I'm so sorry_." She gently whispered in his ear. The Doctor frowned and looked up at her.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't cook the crumble, Martha did," He grumbled. He wasn't mad at Martha, but he would make sure she would never cook a dessert for him in the future.

"I don't know why, maybe … I don't know, maybe I should've told her to never give you pears, Doctor." She sighed.

"No, Rose! She knew I didn't like pears, I told her one day," He said, groaning in frustration while running his hands through his hair, making it stick up even more than normal.

"All right, she knew but maybe she forgot! Maybe I should've reminded her then," Her thoughts trailed off.

"Rose, don't put the blame on you," The Doctor looked into her eyes to convince her.

"Oi, you can talk." She giggled.

"Oi!" he shouted. He tickled her ribs and a squeal escaped her lips before she burst into giggles. Her laugh died when she saw Martha entering the media room. The Doctor quickly moved into a sitting position as he didn't want Martha to see him in such a vulnerable position. Only Rose was authorized to see him in such state.

"Doctor, I know I said it a million times, but I'm so sorry. I totally forgot that you don't like pears." She said, with a regretful tone.

"Saying I don't like pears is like saying I hate all of you more than Daleks and Cybermen put together. Martha, I hate pears. I told you so back when we were hiding from the Family of Blood, do you remember that?" she nodded so he continued, "I told you that was the fourth, no wait a minute, fifth instruction on the list for when I was human. The fifth instruction was very, very important and that was to not let me eat pears. I hate pears, Martha." He looked away from Martha with a faraway look in his eyes, lost in his endless stream of thoughts. "For all this time, I succeeded to avoid pears, as a matter of fact I've always succeed to avoid doing something stupid like eating a pear. And now that I tasted it, I have this nauseous taste that has invaded my mouth and I will live with that taste for the rest of my life."

"Doctor!" Exclaimed Rose. "Stop the drama. I know eating pears for you was horrible but the taste will disappear, so now accept Martha's apology and move on." Martha rolled her eyes, she didn't need Rose to defend her. The Doctor was looking at Rose with huge eyes and nodded after few seconds.

"Okay, Martha," he looked at her "I accept your apology, but don't cook dessert ever again, thanks."

Martha was boiling inside. Rose had made her cook the dessert when she didn't even want to cook. The only reason she agreed was because Rose came to annoy her while she was quietly reading in the library. She never liked cooking anyway, but she would always make an exception for the Doctor. She wanted to prove him that she was capable to cook as well as Rose, even better than her. But she failed. Among all the desserts that exist in the universe, she had to choose a dessert with pears. Out of all the books on the many shelves in the library, she had to pick the one book with the dessert with pears.

She gasped after coming to a sudden realization, completely unaware of the look that Rose and the Doctor were giving her. The TARDIS had given her only books with pear related dishes. Bloody time machine, she couldn't believe it! Even the TARDIS was against her and her love for the most amazing man in the universe.

Why?

She never did anything to the sentient time machine. All she did, since the beginning, was try to win the Doctor's hearts, that's it! Nothing was fair in this universe, nothing! The only love worth having is the love worth fighting for, and she will never stop fighting to win his love. Everything she is going through right now is worth it, only if at the end she will be with the Doctor.

"Martha?" asked Rose, concerned for the brunette, which brought Martha out of her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. So, what are you doing here anyway?"

They both looked at Rose, who answered. "Well, we were about to watch a movie. You're, of course, welcome to watch it with us."

"Yes!" She replied quickly. She was about to go sit down beside the Doctor on the couch, but he interrupted her before she could get very far.

"Uh, Donna and Jack probably want to watch the movie as well. Go find them, we'll wait. And don't forget the sweets and the popcorn." He said, grinning.

Rose elbowed him in the stomach while mouthing, rude. The Doctor sighed and turned back to Martha. "Please?" He tacked on. Rose giggled at his reluctance.

Martha sighed and left the media room.

"Will it bother you if we leave the couch and move for something more, intimate?" asked the Doctor, with a little smirk. Rose sighed and shook her head while standing up, pulling him with her. "Insatiable, you are," he Doctor only laughed while they sped out of the room.

* * *

 **\- DW -**

* * *

Jack, Donna and Martha walked in the media room with a lot of popcorn and sweets.

"Thanks for inviting us, Doc!" said Jack, putting the huge bowl popcorn on the little table in front of them so that everyone could get to it.

"You're very welcome, Jack!" Replied the Time Lord, still grinning.

Jack and Donna sat on the couch, and Martha put the candies on the table next to the popcorn and was about to walk towards the couch when she saw that there was no place left for her, at least not on the couch where she wanted to sit. The Doctor was not on the big couch anymore, but on a loveseat. And the only second place was occupied by Rose. She couldn't sit next to him, so she had to sit with the red head and the immortal man. Awesome! She took a bunch of candies in her hand and sat next to Donna, but her eyes never left the couple, even when the movie began to play on the screen.

Martha wasn't really watching the movie, no, her eyes were too focused on the couple. She didn't even like the movie, which was a Disney movie, and she didn't like Disney movies. And she didn't need to guess who choose the movie, of course.

The couple was snuggling to one another whilst watching this dumb movie. Her heart sank when she saw Rose putting her head on the Doctor's shoulder. Martha could see he was not interested in the movie, just like her. But what was bothering her was the fact that all he was interested in was this blonde chav. He was stroking her hair and kissing her forehead every few minutes.

God, she wished she was her. Being in the Doctor's arms, his hand in her hair and his soft lips on her forehead, no, her lips. She wanted that, so much!

Martha frowned when she was the Doctor's fingers on Rose's lap, stroking and caressing as he slowly worked his way higher until his hand disappeared under the skirt of her black dress. Martha could feel her heart breaking into small pieces, this couldn't happen right beside her. No, not this.

Thankfully, the end of this stupid Disney movie arrived soon enough.

Donna turned off the television and turned on the light. The Doctor and Rose were snogging on the loveseat, unaware that the movie had ended. Jack looked at the Doctor and knew he was not welcome anymore. He turned his head towards Donna who was also watching the couple with a little smile. Jack winked at her and pretended to yawn.

"Well, that was fun but I'm exhausted. Come on, Ginger!" he exclaimed while getting up from the couch.

"I'm coming," she said, following him out of the room.

"Believe me, Donna. You will not be the only one coming, if you know what I mean," he whispered in her ear. She giggled and left with Jack, both of them smirking.

The Doctor broke the kiss with Rose and smiled at her. He looked around them and saw that only Martha was still in the media room, but she wasn't watching them. She was staring at the black screen in front of her, eating some popcorn. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and said, "Martha, you can leave you know. We aren't watching another movie tonight, I don't think. Goodnight!" He gave her a gentle look.

Martha looked at him with a broken expression on her face, and quickly left the room.

Rose watched the medical student practically run out of the room and suddenly felt bad for her. She didn't want Martha to be sad because of her relationship with the Doctor, but Rose was an optimist about the future, and she knew that Martha knew she had to get over the Time Lord. The brunette knew he was in love and happy with her. Now, she just had to get used to the idea that his hearts was taken but it would take time. Rose knew that, and she would help Martha to get over it, even if the latter didn't like that much.

The Doctor kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear teasingly, "We're finally alone,"

She smiled and replied with the same tone, "Finally. Now, I can show you how easily dresses allow for access to certain places." The Doctor smirked and starts to kiss his way down her chest, his lips getting closer to those certain places.

* * *

 **\- DW -**

* * *

Martha was slightly slumped against the wall next to the media room door listening to Rose's moans. She didn't know why she was doing that to herself, listening to their private moment. But she couldn't move her feet, and her eyes were full of tears. Yet, her insides pooled like molten lava when she heard the Doctor moan. She didn't know what they were doing to themselves but she would do anything in this universe to be Rose, right here, right now.

"Fuck, Rose," she heard the Doctor moan, a long and deep sound. Martha clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle a shocked gasp and her heart broke again. She wanted to leave and cry under her blanket in her bedroom. But on another hand, hearing the Doctor moaning was exciting and now, she knows what he sounds like when he was, no, wait, that was sick, totally sick. She couldn't stay next to a door while the man she loved and the blonde chav she hated were shagging. So she swallowed a sob and ran towards her bedroom, far away from them. She swore that one day, she will be the woman who took Rose's place.

* * *

 **\- DW -**

* * *

"Indeed, dresses really allow for easy access." He said, smugly.

They were curled up, naked, on the loveseat. He looked at his Mate and saw her naked body pressed against him and he wanted to resume their latest activities once again. Feeling her unclothed body against him was the most beautiful feeling in the whole of time and space. Her skin against his was the best sensation of all creation. Her arms were currently wrapped around his middle and her head was resting on his chest. His face burst into a huge grin, he didn't want this moment to end, ever. He smiled and softly brushed the strands of her blond hair away to reveal her perfect and angelic face he fell in love with.

"Tanya nae quell, melamin. _-That was wonderful, my love_." said Rose, smiling.

"Tanya nae am diol quell, tanya nae loki. _-That was more than wonderful, that was perfect_." He said, sleepily.

"Theta? Are you falling asleep?" She asked, pushing herself up and moved into a sitting position. The Doctor did the same and quickly took his Mate's hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles.

"Well, you've exhausted me. Old Time Lord, me!" he replied, smirking and kissing her neck.

"Do you want me to remind you that you're the one who wanted another go just after we finished the first round, and the second one and the third?"

"You know what, Rose?" he said, laughing. "I've had more sex with you in these past three days than I have in all of my nine hundred years, and the number was very close to zero. I know that's sad," He added when he saw the look on Rose's face. "But the Time Lords don't usually do that, and even if I have a love for breaking the rules of my people, I had never really tried anything to break those rules. It never really occurred to me when I was travelling because all I wanted to do was leave my planet and discover the wonders of the universe. I was not interested in sex, until I met you my wonderful pink and yellow human. I'm so glad I waited for you to come in my life because you're the only one I want, and you will be the only one I want for the rest of my lives, melamin. I know I've told you this countless times, but I'm so glad I met you"

Rose had happy tears in her eyes, the Doctor's speech warming her heart The only words she could manage to get out were, "Me too," The Doctor smiled, remembering her answer to this particular question. He kissed her lips tenderly and said with a small smirk, "I need to go the kitchen, tuul yassen ten'lle, melamin - _come with me, my love_.

He took her hand and they both rose from the couch. He led her towards the door and she stopped him.

"Doctor, we can't go to the hallway like that. We're naked, Theta!" She giggled. "I know that we are in the middle of the night and that everyone is supposed to be asleep but what if we met Martha, Donna or even worse, Jack, totally naked in the hallway of the TARDIS?"

"No, don't worry about it. I already told you that if anyone is walking in the hallways looking for me for whatever reason, the TARDIS will move the corridors. I mean, I don't want Jack to see me naked, believe me, that's the last thing I want. Now, come along, melamin."

They left the media room, in their birthday suit, and they both broke into a run towards the kitchen. Rose didn't know why the Doctor wanted to go to the kitchen, but she would find out very soon.

They arrived in the kitchen, giggling like teenagers as the Doctor walked towards a cupboard and picked up something that Rose didn't see before he walked over to the basket of fruits sitting on one of the counters.

"Theta, what the hell are you doing?" She asked as she was looking his perfect bum with a little smile.

He turned to face her, with a huge grin on his face, and she saw a bunch of bananas in his right hand and a bottle of honey in his other.

"Do you remember that other recipe you had with bananas and honey that only the two of us can eat?" He asked, his face full of lust.

"Of course I remember it," She answered with the same look on her face.

He walked towards her as he uncorked the bottle of honey with his teeth.

"Rose, bananas and honey. There is nothing more perfect to remove the taste of the pear." He said just before licking the honey he had just put on Rose's neck, causing her to moan.

"I thought you were exhausted, Theta." She managed to say between moans.

"I'm never tired, especially when my Mate is covered with honey." He replied while he continued to lick her neck.

* * *

 **\- DW -**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Here's the fifth chapter. It was a very long chapter, well … for me at least. X)**

 **Fluff … fluff everywhere! By the way, I have nothing against Disney movies, I LOVE Disney movies. I'm obsessed with them. ^^ And Martha behind the door again, that's creepy, I know, but I like that kind of situation.**

 **Next chapter, the angst will be there. Whoop whoop!**

 **Thanks a lot to my beta reader: Kristik McCrimmon.**

 **Thank you very much for voting guys, thanks for your help, means a lot. :)**

 **And the more important: Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter. Your support is everything to me, so thank you a lot!**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 : Never Wander Off

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.

 **Author's note:**

Rose's outfit for this chapter is in the link on my profile.

Happy reading, guys!

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Never Wander Off**

"So, Doc, where are you taking us this time?" asked Jack as he sat beside Martha on the captain chair. Everyone was in the console room, ready to discover a new planet.

"Rose, do you have an idea?" the Doctor asked, putting his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her close to him. Martha groaned.

"Why did she have to choose again?" asked Martha without thinking. And seeing the look that the Doctor was sending her, she wished she hadn't said anything.

"Well, Rose had chosen Lahulla last time and everyone seemed to enjoy it, so I thought that maybe Rose might have a new brilliant idea like her other one." He replied, trying very hard to not snap at Martha.

Honestly, he was starting to wonder why he was so kind to her whereas since Rose had returned, Martha had had such a harsh demeanor towards Rose. He was totally sick of her behavior towards his Mate, but he didn't want to throw her out of his TARDIS. He had never done that to any of his companions in the past, except of one or two, but those people had done things that had put their life or the future of their time in great danger, like Adam for example. But Martha hasn't done anything dangerous that could destroy the planet or the universe. On the contrary, she is more than qualified to help people, seeing how she is a doctor after all and he will never forget the year when she travelled all around the world to save her planet when the Master was ruling over it. Martha was brave, smart and loyal to him, like his others companions, but she did something to him and lost his trust because of it. She lied to him, she lied to Rose and she manipulated everyone in this TARDIS just because she was in love with him. The Doctor knew about her feelings, of course he did, he was not that oblivious but his hearts were taken by his magnificent pink and yellow human, his Mate, his Rose. For once he had everything he wanted, and he couldn't be happier that the universe was finally giving back to him: His Mate, his TARDIS and his friends. But he didn't want a crazy woman in love with him on board who was ready to do anything to get him. He was rather confident and deep down he knew Martha was not that crazy woman. He knew she was a reasonable person and all she had to do was to forget her little ridiculous crush and he was convinced she could do it.

"Can you take us shopping?" Rose asked him. "I know we already shopped on Lahulla, but I like shopping and the other girls do too so I was wondering if you could?"

"Well, I like shopping too just not when it's clothes," He said softly with a little smile. She was staring at him steadily until he realized he hadn't really answered her question. "Yes, of course I'll take you shopping."

"You can't fool me, Doctor," She replied with a huge smile. "We could go on our own, the girls and I. Because, I know you two hate shopping," she added, pointing at the Doctor and Jack.

"No!" He said quickly. He didn't want her going out of his sight on a crowded, foreign alien planet. "No Rose, I want to go with you. Like I said, shopping is not just clothes and I can find some interesting things." He gently kissed her nose, which made her giggle lightly. He looked at her and saw she was wearing a simple but very pretty short white dress and he couldn't help but think that she was adorable in it. He was so glad she wore dresses so that she was able to show off her true beauty while wearing them.

"So shopping?" She asked with a soft smile on her face.

"Your wish is my command, melamin _–my love_ " He told her with a loving voice. "So Rose, you chose what we'll do, now does anyone had an idea where we should go?"

Martha looked the others and could see they were searching for idea, but she already knew where she wanted to go, so she took her chance and responded with,

"Paris, February 22, 2010, in the afternoon on the Champs Elysees." She exclaimed.

The Doctor looked at her with a weird look on his face. That was a specific time and a specific place. A little too specific for the Doctor's liking. Did she have something planned, like saving someone or something? He couldn't take the risk again to accept a trip like that. Last time he did that, that was for Rose and even at that time, he went against his own rules. But that was for Rose and of course, he hadn't found the strength to refuse anything she asked of him, even that very dangerous trip. But he learned his lesson, and that is he will not make that mistake again, even for Rose. He almost lost her that day and he will do anything in his power to save her in the future.

"Why do you want to go there, precisely?" He asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

"What?" she asked, oblivious about his tone.

"The time and the place you gave me is really specific, Martha. Did you plan something?" He explained to her.

"Plan something, like what?" She asked, but he could tell she was burying her nervousness.

"Did you plan something like saving someone who died that day? Or something in the same sort?"

"No!" she said, a little bit too loud.

The Doctor eyed Martha carefully, as if he was trying to read her mind. What was Martha was up to? The Doctor didn't like this situation and he could tell that Martha was not telling him the truth, again.

"Martha, tell me the truth for once, would you? Why do you want to go there, exactly?" He insisted.

"Be - because I - I went to Paris a few years ago and I miss it, okay? It's one of my favorite cities and for the date, I just picked one out, that's all. And the Champ Elysees, I just - I didn't get to visit there the last time I went to Paris, so I would have liked to go there with you - I mean, share this experience with all of you." She managed to say, trying not to stumble over her words. The Doctor was looking at her, not sure if he could believe in her story or not. But he didn't have the choice to do so because her explanation made sense.

"Alright, Paris, February 22, 2010 in the afternoon on the Champs Elysees." He said, beginning his usual manic dance around the console, pressing various buttons and flipping switches and levers.

Donna and Jack looked at each other and sighed. Jack got up from the captain chair and walked towards Donna.

"Do you think Martha had planned something?" Donna whispered to Jack.

"You really don't believe her anymore, do you?" He whispered back.

"I already told you, Jack. She was my friend, and I trusted her, but now, what she did to Rose was horrible. She made Rose believe that the Doctor wasn't interested in her anymore and that he had move on with Martha. And Martha knew the Doctor was still in love with Rose. No Jack, what she did was not nice and she lost my respect and trust. I don't trust her anymore, so of course I don't believe her story about Paris. I don't know what she planned for this trip, but I will make sure she will not stay alone with Rose."

"I'm on this one with you, Ginger. But I'm pretty sure the Doctor will stay with Blondie all the time so I don't think you have to worry too much about Martha. Just enjoy the trip in Paris, Donna."

"I will enjoy the trip, don't you worry, Pretty Boy."

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

"The Arc de Triomphe! Rassilon, 900 years old and I have never seen the Arc de Triomphe. I really need to see it!" said the Doctor, with a huge grin.

"I want to go see the Arc de Triomphe too." Said Jack, apparently very happy to be here.

"I leave the historical monuments for you. In my case, I want to go shopping with the credit cards that the Doctor gave me. Unlimited money, anywhere in the universe." Said Martha with a proud look on her face.

"Hey, you're not the only who has those credit cards, Rose and I have those too. And I want to do some shopping as well! What about you, Rose?"

"Oh, well, I did ask the Doctor for shopping but apparently he wants to see the Arc de Triomphe, so maybe later. You can come with us and we can go to do some shopping after."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rose. You can stay away from the Doctor for a little bit. It's not like he will disappear." Said Martha with a smile. Rose smiled back to her, she was really glad that Martha was making effort for their friendship. She was aware that this was only the beginning, but she was very confident about their relationship. They would perhaps not become the best of friends in the world, but at least becoming friends would be amazing, especially after such a chaotic start.

"Doctor, is that okay if I go shopping with the girls while you and Jack visit the Arc de Triomphe?" Rose asked. The Doctor eyed Martha for a long moment, then turned towards Rose and said, "Tiri, naar seasa tira ten' rashwe, melamin. Ar'ele yassen Martha ar' Donna. - _Okay, but please be careful, my love. And stay with Martha and Donna_.

"N'dela no'ta, melamin. Amin khiluva tira ten' rashwe, ve' mena. Ar'amin khiluva nae auta Martha ar' Donna sint. _-Don't worry about it, my love. I will be careful, like always. And I will not leave Martha and Donna's sides_." She replied, smiling with her tongue poking out between her teeth.

Martha frowned upon hearing her name. She didn't like when they were speaking this language. What was language was it anyway? A language they made up for fun? What a waste of time and such a childish thing to do.

The girls took their leave to go shopping and the Doctor stood watching his Mate walk in the opposite direction. He did not really like the idea of being separated from her. Moreover, it was the first time they were separate from themselves since Rose's unexpected return. Even if he didn't trust Martha with Rose, he did trust Donna. If she was with them then he knew the ginger could calm down the situation if Martha would go too far on Rose. Rose could defend herself against the medical student, but she was always a little bit anxious around the brunette. He didn't know why she was feeling that way, but anyway, he was glad that Donna was with them. In this situation, he was seeing her like a referee between two wrestlers.

Jack smirked when he saw the Doctor still looking into the sea of humans for his blond Mate.

"Don't worry, Doc, she'll be back in your manly arms in no time."

The Doctor gave him a hard look and started to walk towards the Arc de Triomphe with Jack following behind, laughing.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

The three women had just finished shopping in the fifth store of the day. They were starting to get thirsty and were on their way to find a bar for some cocktails.

"Please tell me you are thirsty too?" Asked Martha.

"Yes, I am indeed." Replied Rose, putting her bags at her feet, getting tired of holding them for almost two hours now. "We should send the Doctor a message, so he and Jack can join us."

"Yes, but first we have to find a bar, Rose." Said Martha, trying to not make a face while pronouncing her name. "Then, we will tell them the name of the bar where they can reach us. Logic, Rose. Logic!" She added with a forced smile.

"So, do you know any good bars where they serve cocktails?" Asked Donna with a smile on her face, remembering the last cocktails she drank on Lahulla.

"Well, I don't know any bars but I doubt the cocktails will be as good as the cocktails on Lahulla," Rose answered with a light laugh, remembering the same night as Donna was.

"Okay, so to found a bar a little bit faster, I suggest we separate. We will find some place to drink quickly like that." Martha said and before the two other girls could say something, she added, "Rose, you go that way. Donna, you go that way and I will go down that way." She said, pointing at different direction. "The first one to find a cool bar, send a message to everyone, okay?"

"Okay, but I could eat something as well, so try to find a bar where you can eat a pastry or something." Donna said.

Rose laughed and walked in the direction that Martha had pointed while Donna went her own way, like Martha.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

"Good idea, I was thirsty as hell." Said Jack, joining Martha in front the bar. The Doctor was not very far behind and joined them, his hands in his pockets.

"Great idea indeed," He said, while Donna joined them in front of the bar. The Doctor's smiled quickly faded when he saw that Rose was neither with Donna or Martha.

"Where is Rose?" He asked, feeling his throat constrict. "Martha, where is she?"

Martha frowned and exclaimed, "Hey, why do you ask me? Donna was with us as well. Why you don't blame her too?"

"Thanks a lot!" The ginger replied with a fake smile.

"Because she was not the one to suggest this place, you were." He replied, while he was walking towards Martha with the Oncoming Storm brewing in his eyes. "For once Martha, tell me the damn truth. Why did you want to come here?" He asked dangerously, and Martha swallowed quickly.

She had never seen him looking at her that way, and honestly, she was afraid. She was afraid of him because right now, she had the Oncoming Storm in front of her and suddenly she knew why his enemies were so afraid of him. His eyes were so dark, even Donna had backed off when she saw the look on his face. And Donna knew one thing at the very moment, the Doctor was not joking about Rose's safety. She suddenly felt guilty because she was partly responsible about her disappearance. The Doctor had trusted her and she failed him.

"Doctor, calm down. We will find her." Jack cautiously said, putting himself between the Time Lord and Martha. Right now, there was something dark about the Doctor but he couldn't let the Time Lord do something to Martha. He hoped he could calm the Doctor a little bit, but Rose was the only person who really could do that. But she wasn't here, and that was the problem. Jack was angry at himself, he should have listen to Donna and looked after Rose.

The Doctor swallowed and looked at Jack. "Calm down?" He repeated darkly. "Calm down? Rose is nowhere to be found and I have no idea where she is, Jack. And I'm pretty sure Martha is behind that."

"No, I'm not!" Cried Martha, still hiding behind Jack.

"Doctor, calm down." Jack said, putting his arm on his shoulder to show his support. The Doctor angrily sighed and Jack added, "Doctor, a few days ago, you told us that Rose was your Mate, right? And if it is what I think it is, try to reach her through your bond."

Martha's eyes widened. The word 'Mate', she heard this word before. And she did ask herself what Mate was meaning for them. For her, a 'Mate' was someone with whom you felt closest to, like a best friend, a harmony between two people. That's what she thought he meant back then. But when Jack mentioned a bond, she was starting to fear this connection between the Doctor and this chav was deeper she had expected.

She saw the Doctor close his eyes and her heart began to race.

 _'Melamin –my love'_ He sent to Rose through their bond.

 _'….'_

 _'Please, answer me, Rose!'_ He tried again in his mind.

 _'….'_

 _'Sweetheart, if you hear me, please answer me.'_ He tried again with a knot in his throat.

 _'….'_

 _'Where are you, Rose? Answer me, please!'_

 _'….'_

 _'Rose…'_

He opened his eyes, and Jack could see tears in them. That was not good at all. Martha was watching him with a scared look on her face, and Donna was wondering why she was looking so terrified.

"Jack, I can't reach her. I can't talk to her." He said with a trembling voice.

"What - what does that mean? Doctor, don't tell me…"

"No, Jack, she is not. She can't be dead." He replied quickly and quite harshly.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Donna carefully.

"I just know, Donna."

He didn't have the time to explain all the conditions about their Mating, about how their bodies, souls and minds were linked together, and that their bond was forever. It was forever, because this connection was like a bond between their lives. That meant if one of the two died, the other will follow the other in death and will died too. Their personal timelines, their bodies and their souls were connected, together. If Rose was dying somewhere, or already dead, he would be dying or dead right now. But he was alive, so Rose was alive. But he couldn't reach her, he couldn't talk to her and he didn't know how it was possible. So, what was going on and where was his Mate?

* * *

 **\- DW -**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Here's the sixth chapter. Here comes the trouble, guys!**

 **Wow, the Doctor was mad at Martha. Martha was nervous … umm, why? What's your opinion about that? Any idea? Anyway, things get serious now. No more fluffy moments … no I'm kidding, of course, fluffy will still be there, don't worry about that but not in the next chapters, sorry. There will be a lot of angst and confuse moments, you will understand when you read the next chapter. God, I'm so exciting about this story, and I am happy that you're enjoying it as well. I take great pleasure to write this story, and I'm so grateful.**

 **Thanks a lot to my amazing beta reader: Kristik McCrimmon.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter. Your support is everything to me, so thanks you A LOT!**

 **And I hope you had a good Valentine's Day. Personally, I had a fantastic day : Me, alone with Netflix watching a Disney movie. Exciting, right? You're jealous, admit it! x)**

 **By the way, a little question** **which** **has nothing to do** **with** **my story** **: did you watch the Grammys? I did, and I cried during Adele's performance. I know, but I'm fragile and her song 'All I Ask' is one of my favourite of her new album, '25'. But I was kinda mad because of the technical fails during the night. I mean, come on, that's the Grammys, they can't fail like that, it's not the Teen Choice Awards for God's sake. -' Anyway, favourite performance during the night ? And did your favourite artist won? (One of my favourite won, Ed Sheeran won. Yippee ! I was so happy! ^^)**


	7. Chapter 7: Where Are You, Rose ?

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC, and sadly not to me. I don't own anything nor do I make any money from writing my stories.

 **Author's note:**

Rose's outfit for this chapter is in the link on my profile.

Happy reading, guys!

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Where Are You, Rose ?**

Rose was walking along the crowded streets of France, searching for a bar that served cocktails and pastries. After ten minutes, she finally found a great bar with a little terrace. She smiled because the weather was warm and the sun was shining, coming to the conclusion that a little terrace was a perfect place to drink cocktails. So she took her phone out of her bag to send a message to everyone. Just as she was about to tuck her phone away, Rose felt a sharp pain in her neck and everything went black.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

Donna and Jack didn't know how to calm him down, and Martha didn't say anything since he had snapped at her. For the first time, Martha didn't want to remind him that she was here. Regardless of her feelings for him, right now she was scared he could do something to her. Since Rose was back, Martha was convinced that his feelings for the chav were not serious, and she was convinced she could have taken Rose's place. But his reaction about Rose's disappearance had opened her eyes about their relationship, and it honestly that broke her heart.

But that was the point of her plan, right?

Her plan from the beginning was to get rid of this blonde chav. And her plan had just begun, so all she had to do now was to wait for the Doctor. She just had to be patient and given time, he will come to her.

"We need to return in the Tardis!" exclaimed the Doctor, already leaving.

"But Doctor! Are we leaving without Rose?" asked Donna as she started to follow him.

"Of course not!" he snapped at her harshly. "I need the scanner in the Tardis to track her."

Once they were in the Tardis, and he had activated a scan. Having to wait an hour, the Doctor was going mad of waiting so long. But if Rose was still in Paris or even on this planet for that matter, he would find her because of this scan. But an hour was too long, especially when Rose's safety was on the line. Many things could happen in an hour, but he didn't want to think about that. All he wanted was his Mate, safe and sound in the Tardis beside him once again. He had to find her, he needed to find her and he will never stop searching until he had his Mate safe in his arms again. He will search for her even if it's the last thing he'd in his life. He couldn't lose her again, he just couldn't survive that once again. He already lost her once before, and those two years had been the longest two years of his long and endless life.

Of course he had Martha and Donna with him since he had lost the love of his life, but he had never been the same. His hand had always had felt empty. Martha's and Donna's hands had never fit his hands very well, not like Rose's hands. Never like Rose's.

He had found her again a few days ago and then he had lost her again. Rose had probably been kidnapped, drugged or even worse. And he was not there with her to protect her. He couldn't even protect his Mate, so what kind of Mate did that make him? He had found her again and those days had been the best days of his life. He had Mated to her and told her he was in love with her. Despite Martha's behavior towards their relationship, those last few days had been wonderful for them. But here he was, in the same situation he was in just like after Canary Wharf. And he didn't know where she was, with whom and he didn't know why she wasn't answering him. And that was worrying him more than anything. Where was she? Was she safe? Why wasn't she answering him through their bond?

The worst part was that he could feel her in his mind, that she was still there. Her beautiful golden and sparkly presence was still present in his mind. She was still alive, she was not dying or dead and that was a good sign, in a sense. Because if she was alive, why she wasn't responding to him? Maybe she was occupied when he tried, and maybe he needed to do it again.

"I will try again to reach her through our bond." Said the Doctor, a hard look on his face.

Jack rose from the captain chair and said hopefully, "Hope this time will work."

The Doctor nodded and closed his eyes.

' _Rose …'_ he started in his mind.

'…'

' _Rose, please sweetheart, answer me.'_ He tried again.

'… _.'_

' _If you hear me Rose, answer me, my love'_

' _Yes, Doctor, I hear you!'_

"Rose, you're here, thank God!" the Doctor screamed in reality, his eyes opening wide and starling Donna, Jack and Martha. Jack put a hand on Donna's shoulder and squeezed it with a reassuring smile. The Doctor's hearts were racing with joy and excitement. "Rose replied to you, Doc?" asked Jack

The Doctor nodded and closed his eyes once again.

' _Rose, where are you? Are you hurt?'_

' _What? No, I'm fine.'_

' _Then why did you not answer me one hour ago?'_

' _What? I didn't hear you, Doctor!'_

' _Rose, it's not possible. Where are you, my love?'_

' _I texted you where I was an hour ago. I found a bar!'_

The Doctor frowned, something was off with Rose. What's happened during that hour? Why Rose didn't hear him the first time he tried to talk to her through their bond? Nothing made sense in this story, but he was determined to find out what happened to her. He took his phone and, strangely enough, he had a message from Rose that he hadn't read.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

The Doctor was running as fast as he could with Martha, Donna and Jack trying to follow behind. He arrived at the address indicated in the message and that where he saw his Mate, sitting on a chair on a little terrace. He ran towards her with a huge smile on his face, and when she saw him she rose from her chair and ran towards him as well. When he arrived in front of her, he pulled her tight into his arms, wanting to hold her a moment. His face buried in her long blond hair as he breathed in her vanilla and cranberries scent. And finally, his hearts started to slow down after an hour of pure stress and tension.

During a whole hour, he thought he had lost her again. He thought he would never have been able to hold her in his arms once again, and he had been bloody terrified of that thought.

He pulled away and looked softly at her with a gentle smile, his fingers slowly brush a lock of blond hair behind her ear as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. Donna and Jack were smiling, watching the reunion between the two lovers. Of course Martha was not watching, for she didn't want to see those two kissing, hugging and all that.

"I thought I lost you," He whispered to his Mate.

"Never, melamin _–my love_." She whispered back. "But I don't understand, you didn't see my message, any of you?" she asked to everybody.

"Everybody got your message, Rose, but they were sent after you didn't reply to me."

"But that makes no sense! I should have heard you in my mind. I always do so why not this time? Is the bond in the process of breaking?" she asked with fear in her eyes.

"No, Rose. I told you, our bond is unbreakable. Nothing can break it, so I don't know what's happened. The only possible reason was you being unconscious but you weren't, right?"

"No, I was not." She replied, frowning. "I told you, I found a bar and texted you, then I waited for you for an hour. That's all."

"I think we need to go to the Tardis, maybe we'll find an answer in the med bay. Come on." He said with a soft smile, taking her hand with one of his hand and taking all her bags in the others. Then, they all start walking direction the Tardis.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

"So, did you find anything?" Rose asked quietly, still sitting on the examination table in the med bay, her legs dangling in the air, too short to reach the floor. The Doctor smirked at that. She was looking at her legs, so she couldn't see the way her Mate was looking at her. He walked towards her and tilted her chin up with his hand.

"Nothing's wrong," He replied just as quietly, before leaning in to kiss her passionately, pouring his relief into this kiss. "I still don't why we hadn't able to reach each other's minds and talk like always, but," He rested his forehead against hers and smiled at her tenderly. "I'm so happy you're safe in my arms, Rose. You have no idea how scared I was. I thought I lost you once again and I couldn't, I couldn't …"

"Shhh" she said, putting one finger on his lips to make him stop. "I'm here, and I will not go anywhere."

She kissed him once more, both unaware about Martha, who was at the door of the med bay with Jack. She had a little smile on her face, but it wasn't a happy smile.

* * *

\- DW -

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Here's the sixth chapter.**

 **Oooooh, so you had the answer. Martha was behind Rose's disappearance, but how? Do you have any idea, guys?** **Oh, I'm so excited about you find out the next chapters and find out everything I had plan for my favourites travellers. Haha**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Thanks a lot to my amazing beta reader: Kristik McCrimmon.**

 **xxx**


	8. Not An Update Sorry

**Not an update :**

I'm so sorry, it's not an update.

I just want to tell you that I'm still alive, don't worry. x)

It's just that I have my exams very soon and I'm working very hard right now and I'm so stressed as well. So I don't have the time to write the rest of my stories. I hope you will understand.

But don't worry, the next chapters of my stories will be there, but not before July.

I'm so sorry, guys.

xxx


End file.
